YEOL-AH!
by krungu
Summary: Syukur... Satu kata yang mampu membuat kita merasa cukup... Dan jika kita selalu merasa cukup, maka kita juga akan selalu bahagia menjalani hidup... ChanSoo (Chanyeol X Kyungsoo) Park Chan Yeol Do Kyung Soo GS (Gender Switch) Romance Fluff


**YEOL-AH!**

•

•

 **Mai** **n Cast:**

Park Chan Yeol a.k.a Chanyeol (namja)

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a Kyungsoo (yeoja)

•

Summary:

Syukur...

Satu kata yang mampu membuat kita merasa cukup...

Dan jika kita selalu merasa cukup, maka kita juga akan selalu bahagia menjalani hidup...

•

Do Kyungsoo, yeoja berambut ikal panjang yang terkuncir rapi itu sedang duduk di kursi teras rumahnya. Mata bulatnya sibuk menelisik deretan kata pada tiap paragraf dari buku yang ia baca. Jari-jari lentiknya membalik tiap halaman dengan perlahan. Jika dilihat dari penampilannya, Kyungsoo adalah sosok yeoja cantik nan anggun. Bahkan bisa dikatakan sempurna. Namun dia tidak sempurna. Memang tak ada manusia yang terlahir sempurna, tapi Kyungsoo adalah salah satu yeoja tunarungu. Gangguan pendengarannya terjadi akibat almarhum sang eomma jatuh ketika mengandung Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tidak membenci almarhum sang eomma meskipun keadaannya sekarang disebabkan oleh kecerobohan beliau. Yeoja itu tetap menyayangi almarhumah karena telah melahirkan dan merawatnya hingga ajal menjemput.

PUK

Kyungsoo tersentak kecil. Pandangannya beralih pada sosok namja jangkung yang baru saja menepuk bahunya. Namja yang selalu memberikan senyuman manis padanya. Namja yang menerima keterbatasannya. Park Chanyeol, suaminya

"Kamu sedang membaca apa?" tanya Chanyeol lembut. Meski Kyungsoo itu tunarungu tapi namja itu berbicara dengan wajar, tanpa bahasa isyarat. Meski ditambahi dengan sedikit gerakan ringan untuk memperjelas.

Seulas senyum terlukis pada paras cantik Kyungsoo. Dengan semangat, ia menunjukkan judul pada cover buku itu. "Thank You for Always Loving Me," ucap Kyungsoo meski tidak terlalu jelas karena tunarungunya.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum memperhatikan judul buku itu, namun pikirannya tertuju pada sang belahan jiwa. Ia membawa Kyungsoo pada pelukannya. Obsidiannya menatap teduh pada hazel Kyungsoo. "Yeobo~ Aku akan selalu mencintaimu sampai kapanpun. Aku tidak peduli dengan keterbatasanmu karena aku menganggapnya sebagai kelebihanmu. Aku tak peduli sekalipun nanti wajahmu penuh keriput dan rambutmu memutih, cintaku tak kan pernah berkurang. Bahkan cintaku untukmu akan terus bertambah setiap detiknya. Saranghae, my beloved wife."

CHUP

Pipi Kyungsoo merona karena Chanyeol mengecup tepat di bibirnya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga paham dengan penuturan Chanyeol karena namja itu menjelaskan dengan penuh perasaan dan ketelatenan. "Nado, saranghae. Mandi sana!"

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang malu-malu. Dengan patuh, namja itu bergegas masuk rumah dan mandi. Sementara itu, Kyungsoo menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Hening. Satu kata yang terpikirkan Chanyeol ketika ia selesai berpakaian. Kedua alisnya tertaut, bingung. Ia tak mendengar suara aktifitas di dapur maupun di ruangan lain, hanya ada suara kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang di luar sana.

 _"D_ _imana Kyungsoo?"_ batin Chanyeol hendak menuju dapur. Belum sempat memasuki dapur, Chanyeol melihat secarik kertas tertempel di dekat pintu dapur. Diambilnya kertas itu dan dibaca.

 _Yeobo, aku tahu kamu selalu mencintaiku dengan tulus. Terimakasih, ya. Aku juga tulus mencintaimu, chagiya. Besar rasa cintaku padamu sama besar dengan rasa cintamu padaku. Jadi, bisakah kamu pergi ke teras untukku?_

"Yeobo, kamu dimana?" panggil Chanyeol meski ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo tetap tidak mendengar suaranya.

Segera namja itu melangkah menuju teras rumah dengan harapan menjumpai sang istri, namun nihil. Tak ada sosok Kyungsoo di sana. Kedua alis Chanyeol kembali bertaut tatkala obsidiannya menangkap secarik kertas serupa di kursi teras. Diambilnya kertas berisi tulisan tangan Kyungsoo itu.

 _Yeobo... Aku ingin egois. Aku ingin cintamu hanya untukku, tapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa egois. Ada yang membutuhkan cintamu selain aku dan keluargamu. Aku harus rela berbagi cintamu dengannya. Cari kami di garasi, ya..._

"Apa maksudmu, Kyungie? Aku tidak mengerti..." gumam Chanyeol yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya guna meminta penjelasan pada sang istri.

Lagi. Tepat setelah masuk garasi, ia melihat secarik kertas serupa terletak pada kap mobilnya. Segera Chanyeol baca tulisan tangan Kyungsoo, berharap segera bertemu yeoja itu dan mendapatkan penjelasan darinya.

 _Yeobo, aku percaya padamu. Aku juga percaya jika kamu bisa bersikap adil pada kami. Aku ingin kamu membagi cintamu pada kami dengan adil. Kami menunggumu di ruang makan._

"Soo-ah... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Chanyeol langsung saja berlari menuju ruang makan. Entah mengapa, perasaannya terasa janggal kali ini.

Obsidiannya menelusuri setiap penjuru ruang makan. Tapi tak ada Kyungsoo dan ada secarik kertas lagi di meja makan yang sudah tersaji beberapa makanan. Kakinya melangkah lesu guna menghampiri meja makan dan membaca isi kertas itu.

 _JANGAN BERBALIK!_

GREP

Chanyeol tahu siapa yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang. "Kyungsoo chagi?" Baru saja namja itu ingin berbalik, Kyungsoo sudah menahannya erat dan menunjuk kertas terakhir yang memintanya untuk tidak berbalik.

Setelah dirasa namja dipelukannya itu menurut, Kyungsoo segera duduk di kursi dan meminta Chanyeol duduk di kursi sampingnya. "Ayo makan!"

Chanyeol duduk, tapi menunda untuk makan. Ia menuntut penjelasan dari Kyungsoo. "Yeobo, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya namja itu sembari menunjukkan lembaran kertas berisi tulisan sang istri.

Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo justru memberikan sebuah surat pada Chanyeol yang langsung dibaca isinya oleh namja itu. "K-Kyungsoo? Kamu hamil?" Kedua obsidiannya melotot tak percaya, otaknya memproses apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Yeol-ah!"

DEG

Chanyeol menatap tak percaya pada sosok yeoja di sampingnya yang justru nampak bingung dengan sikapnya. Namja itu tak salah dengar, Kyungsoo baru saja memanggilnya. Namun tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini terdengar jernih seperti orang-orang umum biasa memanggil namanya. Bahkan jauh lebih merdu.

Kyungsoo terkejut tatkala Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh sang suami bergetar dan pundaknya mulai basah. Chanyeol menangis. Yeoja itu tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang dirasakan sang suami. Ia hanya mengelus punggung namja itu, berusaha menenangkan. Kyungsoo tak berniat untuk bertanya, ia ingin memberikan waktu untuk Chanyeol sendiri terlebih dulu.

CHUP

"Saranghae, Park Kyungsoo. Gomawo atas kejutan darimu. Aku senang sekali. Aku akan segera menjadi Appa dan kamu akan segera menjadi Eomma," ujar Chanyeol lembut. Dikecup dan dielusnya perut sang istri yang mulai membuncit. "Annyeong, chagiya. Appa dan Eomma menunggumu. Tumbuh dengan baik, ya."

Mereka tersenyum bahagia, saling berpelukan. "Cha! Ayo makan!" ajak Chanyeol yang mulai mengambilkan nasi, sayur, dan lauk untuk Kyungsoo. Yeoja itu tersenyum manis tatkala dilayani dengan penuh cinta dari sang suami. Dan mereka nampak semakin bahagia.

Chanyeol senang, sangat senang. Ia bersyukur atas hidupnya. Perasaannya berbunga ketika mendapati dirinya akan menjadi seorang ayah. Dan perasaannya menjadi lebih berbunga-bunga tatkala mendengar sebuah kata terlontar dengan jernih dan merdu dari sang istri. **_Yeol-ah_**. Ya. Chanyeol sangat senang dan bersyukur karena satu kata yang mampu diucapkan dengan jernih adalah namanya.

•

 ** _END_**

•

 **NB:**

Gomawo karena readers-nim sudah mau membaca FF-ku ini. Semoga readers-nim suka dan tidak kecewa, terutama untuk ChanSoo Shipper. Tolong review, ya... Agar aku bisa menghasilkan karya yang lebih baik dan diminati lebih banyak readers-nim lagi.

•

•

 ** _HAVE A GOOD DAY ALWAYS_**


End file.
